Un viaje realmente inolvidable
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Que tu avión se estrelle dejándote varado en una isla lejana y desconocida,sin adultos que te orienten, sin tus padres...y bueno, básicamente nosotros queríamos un viaje de egresados único y eso fue lo que conseguimos¿O me vas a decir que eso te paso en tu viaje de egresados? Todas las parejas canon y no canon.(personajes pertenecientes a Kishimoto)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

-¡Por fin!-grito un chico rubio marcando con una cruz roja una fecha en su calendario-¡Llego el día! ¡El viaje de egresados!-y empezó a hacer el baile de la macarena sobre su cama.

-Cariño, que buen escándalo tan temprano-una señora pelirroja y de ojos violetas ingreso al cuarto acompañada de su esposo rubio y de ojos azules-ya va siendo hora de ir al aeropuerto, así que prepárate-ambos se fueron y el chico prendió la tele, como para informarse mientras buscaba su ropa para darse una ducha.

 _Fin de espacio publicitario:_

 _Alerta: Un avión de una famosa aerolínea japonesa, cuyo destino era Tokio-Japón, desapareció en la zona de los Alpes Rusos y se ha comenzado a rastrillar la zona en busca de el avión, en caso de que halla caído, lo que resta de el. Seguimos informando solo aquí, en canal 6._

El rubio apago la tele, ya que no resultaba conveniente ver una historia sobre la caída de un avión, siendo que ahora iba a viajar en avión.

Cuando salio de la ducha, escucho los gritos de su madre:

-¡Naruto! ¡Se hace tarde!-él salio corriendo, colocándose una camisa naranja manga larga sobre su remera musculosa negra y prendiéndose su pantalón de jean azul oscuro, además de agarrar su mochila y valijas naranjas.

-¡Vamos!-cuando llegaron al aeropuerto lo único que se podía ver era a sus amigos siendo despedidos por sus padres o familiares:

Toneri era despedido por su madre Kaguya y su tío Orochimaru.

Neji, Hanabi y Hinata por su padre/tío Hiashi y su madre/tía Hana.

Gaara, Temari y Kankurou eran despedidos por sus padres Rasa y Karura.

Ten Ten , Kurai y Rock Lee por sus tutores legales.

Konohamaru por su abuelo y Takami por su abuela Nekobaa.

Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shion, Karin y Seigetsu por sus padres (respectivo de cada uno)

Sai por su hermano.

Kiba y Matsuri por sus madres.

Y por último y no menos importante, Couji y Shino por sus padres.

-¡Hola chicos!-grito Naruto mientras corría hacia sus amigos.

-Hola-saludaron todos.

-Ino ¿y esa cara de deprimida?-pregunto Sai a su novia mientras esta era rodeada por un aura de depresión.

-Es que solo puedo traer dos maletas-dijo señalando las dos maletas a punto de estallar.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?-pregunto Sakura.

-Es que me quedo mucha ropa afuera y los zapatos que necesitaba-todos cayeron al suelo al mejor estilo anime-necesitaba más ropa-comento llorando.

-¡Iruka-sensei!-era una de las personas que iba a supervisarnos era nuestro profesor de historia. Además de Kakashi, profesor de lengua e historia, Asuma el profesor de matemática y Guy, el profesor de educación física. Ellos iban a ir en la cabina del piloto mientras que nosotros iríamos en la parte ``comercial´´ del avión.

-Chicos determinaremos sus asientos por sorteo. Cada uno tomara un papel sin leerlo y a los que les toque el mismo color se sentaran juntos ida y vuelta-explico Iruka-no vale cambiar el papel. Sin nada más que decir, comencemos-los chicos pasaron uno por uno y mostraron el papel.

 **Papeles rosas: Karin y Seigetsu; Papeles naranjas: Naruto y Hinata; Papeles verdes: Couji y Rock Lee; Papeles azules: Sakura y Sasuke; Papeles marrones: Kiba y Shino; Papeles negros: Ino y Sai; Papeles blancos: Neji y Ten Ten; Papeles amarillos: Temari y Shikamaru; Papeles rojos: Gaara y Matsuri; Papeles violetas: Kankurou y Shion; Papeles turquesas: Kurai y Toneri y por último, papeles grises: Konohamaru, Hanabi y Takami.**

-Bien, voy a revisar si Kakashi llega para que podamos salir-Iruka se fue.

-¡Hinata-chan voy a ser el mejor compañero que hallas tenido! ¡Dattebayo!-Naruto tomo a la peliazulada de la cintura y comenzó a girar con ella.

-N-Naruto-kun-la cara de la chica competía con el cabello de Gaara. Al cabo de esos cinco minutos que pasaron, Hinata se desmayo, Naruto término golpeado por Neji y Kiba, Karin discutía con Sakura por Sasuke, Temari se enojo con Shikamaru por su flojera y Sai leía un libro ignorando por completo a su novia.

Cuando Kakashi-sensei llego (con 15 minutos de retrazo) utilizo su típica excusa:

-Lo que ocurre es que me perdí en el camino de la vida…y en ese camino tuve que ayudar a una anciana-a todos nos salio una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Todos suban al avión! ¡Ahora!- Iruka estaba muy enojado y todos, incluidos los profesores, subieron asustados. Nunca en todos estos años en los que conocían a Iruka lo habían visto tan enojado. El avión era privado por lo que había dos filas:

En la fila izquierda:

Kakashi-Guy

Couji-Rock Lee.

Ino-Sai.

Sasuke-Sakura.

Naruto-Hinata.

Shino-Kiba.

Hanabi-Konohamaru-Takami.

Fila derecha:

Iruka-Asuma.

Kankurou-Shion.

Matsuri-Gaara.

Temari-Shikamaru.

Neji-Ten Ten.

Karin-Seigetsu.

Ya encima del avión se podían oír los gritos, las bromas y anécdotas que se podían contar. Cuando pasaron dos horas la gran mayoría estaba durmiendo, aunque Sakura leía un libro de medicina acompañada por Sasuke, Naruto jugaba a los videojuegos y Temari, Rock Lee y Kiba oían música. En un intento por no dormirse primero, dio vuelta su rostro, mirando a Hinata, que dormía placidamente.

- _Es tan hermosa que parece un ángel…-_ pensó. Pero fue interrumpido por una alarma y una fuerte luz roja que se prendió/escucho de repente, despertando a quienes dormían (incluso a Shikamaru) y sobresaltando a todos. La señal de abrocharse los cinturones fue encendida. Hinata empezó a llorar y sin nada más que hacer, Naruto la abrazo lo más que pudo con su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué mierda pasa?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Ruego que sean turbulencias-dijo Temari.

El avión comenzó a decender en picada. Los gritos, los llantos, los rezos, todo eso fue callado por el áspero aterrizaje de lo que quedaba de un avión sobre la arena.

¿Les gusto?


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!PERDÓN SI ME DEMORE MUCHO PERO ESTOY CON MUCHAS COSAS QUE SACUDEN MI VIDA PERSONAL. ESO Y QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA COMPLICARON UN POCO LAS COSAS.**

 **A responder reviews:**

 **Miirellinu: mil gracias. Me alegra que te guste porque quería escribir un fic con temática diferente a los demás.**

 **Iseki Higuatari: gracias. Yo tengo tanta mala suerte que me tiro en un paracaídas y me engancho en un árbol cerca de una manada de leones.**

 **Reading Pixie: gracias y perdón por la espera.**

 **Kiara Adsgar: lemon o lime va a haber de una, así que prepárense. Y no se si es como un prologo, en mis otras historias escribo en un rango de 1500 palabras a 3000. Mil gracias por leer.**

 **Davaru: perdón, no tenia intenciones de asustarte. Gracias por leer.**

 **Eliuska20: perdón, me demore mucho. Espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Jonatantonio: me alegro. Espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Danielajelaus: morir como morir no va a morir nadie, capaz que alguno quede herido de gravedad y a punto de morir. Me alegro que te guste y espero que disfrutes este capitulo.**

 **Smileluck20: perdón por demorarme. Espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Aclaración:** **me di cuenta de que en realidad me refería a la esposa de Chouji (también me equivoque) cuando escribí Kurai que en realidad es Karui. Y Takami es la novia de Kiba.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Prov Naruto.**

El olor a humo invadió mis fosas nasales. Mi cabeza me dolía considerablemente y algo corría por mi frente, supongo que sangre. Me di vuelta luego de emitir un gemido de dolor, para ver como estaba Hinata. Ella tenía un poco de sangre en su linda carita y aún estaba siendo abrazada por mí.

Desabroche mi cinturón y quite mi brazo con sumo cuidado para luego tomar por los hombros a Hina y comenzar a sacudirla levemente.

-Hina-la sacudí un poquito más fuerte-Hina despierta-luego de unos 5 minutos de tratar de lograr que recuperara la conciencia, ella emitió un pequeño quejido y abrió por fin los ojos.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué ocurrió?-se quito el cinturón y llevo una mano a su frente-creo que me corte y vos tambien ¿Te duele algo?-¡por Kami-sama! Es tan linda. Negué con la cabeza-me alegro.

 **-** Hina tendríamos que despertar a los otros chicos. Hay mucho humo acá adentro.

-Tenes razón. Vamos- yo camine hacia Sakura y Sasuke mientras que ella fue por Konohamaru y Hanabi.

-Teme-lo sacudí de la misma manera que había hecho con Hinata-Sakura-chan-mientras hacia esto note que la parte de adelante del avión había desaparecido completamente, como si el avión fue partido en dos. Realmente raro-Teme-susurre al ver que mi amigo al fin abría los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-

-El avión de estrello y ahora no sabemos donde estamos-

-Desperta a los otros que yo despierto a Sakura y después te ayudo-asistí con la cabeza y camine hacia Lee y Chouji. Poco a poco y uno por uno fuimos sacando a los chicos y dejándolos en la playa donde Sakura y Karin atendían a los heridos. Volví a entrar para sacar a Gaara y Matsuri que aún estaban adentro.

-Gaara despierta por favor-ella estaba despierta, lo que me facilitaría un poco el trabajo, pero Gaara parecía….muerto-por favor amor, hazlo por nuestro bebe-definitivamente me perdí- ¡Gaara! ¡Te necesito!-pero él no respondía. Su cabeza estaba para atrás, con sangre que partía desde su frente y cubría todo el lado derecho de su cara además de su brazo que parecía roto-¡Gaara!-Matsuri logro quitarse el cinturón y abrazo a mi amigo. Todos entraron temiendo lo peor, ya que ninguno de nosotros había tardado tanto en despertar. Sorpresivamente Gaara abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Matsuri llorar sobre su pecho y tomo una gran bocanada de aire-¡Gaara!-el susto se nos paso a todos o al menos eso creímos porque él parecía confundido, como si no era el Gaara de 17 años que todos conocíamos-¿Gaara?-parecia un niño con la cara asustada que puso.

-¿Quién eres?-miro asustado para todos lados-¿Quiénes son?-comenzó a llorar, así que Temari quito a Matsuri delicadamente de su asiento y se acerco a su hermano dándole un abrazo-Sácame de acá Tema-con Kankurou tomamos a mi amigo pelirrojo con cuidado y lo llevamos hacia fuera mientras Temari y las chicas ayudaban a Matsuri.

Como ya había terminado con mi labor, me senté en la arena cerca de Hinata. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, algo así como de enamorados. Gracias a ese silencio comencé a preocuparme por mi equipaje. En definitiva no tendría que ser lo que más importa pero ahí estaba el objeto con más valor sentimental que poseía: la bufada roja que Hinata me regalo en el festival de invierno. Si bien en el lugar al que íbamos hacia mucho calor, no podía desprenderme de esa bufanda por alguna razón.

-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?-la preocupación en su mirada lleno mi pecho con un sentimiento que aún no podía identificar. Iba a responderle pero un cosa molesta corrió hacia ella y le salto encima.

-¡Akamaru!-maldito Kiba, lo hizo a propósito. Él me había dejado muy en claro que no iba a dejar que me acercara a Hinata hasta que aclare mis sentimientos e incluso en una situación como esta lo estaba cumpliendo-¿interrumpo algo?-

-No Kiba. No hacíamos nada-me preocupe de aclararle antes de que él hiciera alguno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-De acuerdo. Estabas tan concentrado en mirar a Hinata que no escuchaste que Sasuke nos habla a todos-enrojecí y la mire para darme cuenta de que también estaba sonrojada ¡Maldito Kiba y sus comentarios degenerados! Me levante y ayude a que Hinata se pusiera de pie para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

-Amigos por razones que desconocemos el avión se estrello, partiéndose en dos y enviando a los adultos a otro lugar. Por lo tanto hasta que nos encuentren somos los responsables de cuidarnos nosotros, además es importante que mantengamos la calma-

-¿Cómo quieres que mantengamos la calma en un momento así?-pregunto Karui, que parecía que se había quebrado dos costillas.

-¿Enserio pensas que nuestros papas o personas a cargo no se van a preocupar cuando no los llamemos?-contesto Sasuke con aparente tranquilidad.

 **-** Papá me hizo prometerle que lo llamara ni bien llegara. Además seguramente de la desde la torre de control habrán notado-comento Hinata mientras estaba un poquito sonrojada.

-Espero que no se demoren mucho, Gaara esta realmente mal-añadió Kankurou, haciendo que todos fijemos la vista en el nombrado. Él...se comportaba como lo hacia cuando lo conocí, a los 8 años. Era realmente preocupante.

-Por el momento lo fundamental será conseguir comida y agua, como refugio tenemos el avión o lo que queda de él. Sakura también necesita unos yuyos para las heridas de todos-

-No olvides la leña. Necesitaremos una fogata-dijo Neji.

-De acuerdo pero por hoy lo mejor será no salir de la playa. No sabemos que hay para halla-el teme señalo para los árboles que iniciaban donde se terminaba la arena. Hacer eso era lo mejor porque no sabíamos a que peligros nos podíamos enfrentar-Bien comencemos-todos se separaron y yo fui con Sasuke.

-¿Enserio pensas que van a pasar unos días para que nos encuentren?-yo estaba aterrado. Realmente tenía miedo de no volver a Tokio.

-Alguien tiene que poner orden y mantener las esperanzas-me respondió con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que tenia.

 **Prov. Temari**

Deje a Gaara a cargo de Kankurou y camine hacia donde estaba Matsuri. Ella tenía las piernas presionadas a su pecho y lloraba silenciosamente. Era muy feo verla así, ya que sabia de antemano que a Gaara no le gustaba verla llorar y por eso siempre la veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja gracias a las cosas que hacia mi hermano para verla feliz.

-¿Matsuri?-ella me miro y me abrazo con fuerza-ya linda-acaricie su pelo con ternura y una vez que se calmo un poco, me prepare para hacerle la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza hace rato-¿Cómo es eso de que tendrán un bebe?-un punto para Shikamaru. Él me reclamo el otro día que no tenía el mejor de los tactos al hablar con las personas y ahora creo que tiene razón.

-Lo que pasa es que en el cumpleaños de Gaara estábamos un poco borrachos, solo un poquito y- inhalo bastante profundo.- y lo hicimos sin protección. Estaba esperando a el viaje para decírselo y ahora me asusta lo que pueda pasar-la abrace, menudo año en el que se le ocurre caer al avión.

 **Listo, hasta acá llega el capitulo. Espero que le halla gustado y nos leemos después. Por favor dejen reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola. Acá les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Primero que nada pido que no me maten por lo que pasa en el capitulo, ya que es algo muy real. Lo digo por experiencia ya que a mi me paso algo parecido cuando tenia 15 y fue realmente vergonzoso**_

 _ **Gracias por lo reviews, los favoritos y los que me siguen, realmente aprecio todo eso.**_

 _ **Lo único que tengo que decir es que voy a actualizar cuando pueda (en mi perfil están las razones) así que por favor, no me hagan repetir que no me sobra el tiempo para escribir y además tengo miles de cosas que hacer que son más importantes que este que es mi pasatiempo. Si no podes esperar a que actualice, te invito a que vallas a leer otro fic y no me acoses con la actualización. Escribo porque me gusta, sin embargo hay gente que me lo esta haciendo ver como un trabajo o la universidad y ya no me esta gustando. Solo pido respeto y que sean pacientes.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pero si la historia. DI NO AL PLAGIO y tampoco lleven mi historia a otra plataforma sin mi permiso. Gracias.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 _._

-Comenzaremos por los leños. Todo aquel que tenga leñas que las traiga, cualquier palito sirve-como Sasuke había sido un niño explorador, él era el encargado de guiarnos-Naruto y Kiba hagan un pozo ahí. Saturobi y la Hyuga más pequeño-Hanabi lo miro molesta-busquen piedras-

-Teme-me miro-¿Para que el pozo?

-Para mantener controlada la fogata-Shikamaru y Neji nos ayudaron nuestra tarea.

-Aquí están las piedras Sasuke-

-Colóquenlas alrededor del círculo. Iré a ver si Sakura necesita ayuda.

-Cabeza hueca ¿Ya sabes lo que sentís por Hinata?- Kiba se puso a poner las piedras imitándome.

-¿Por qué me hostigas tanto con eso? Acaso... ¿Te gusta Hinata?-una puntada en mi pecho se hizo presente ante semejante idea.

-Claro que no. Ella es como la hermana pequeña que tengo que proteger de imbeciles como vos que no saben lo que sienten pese a que se les declararon hace 4 meses-concluí que Kiba no iba a dejarme en paz hasta que le digiera algo que lo calmara.

-Solo puedo decirte que –la mire mientras ella juntaba ramas-quiero protegerla, más que nunca ahora que paso esto-quedamos en un ambiente armónico hasta que….

-¡Dobe deja de mirar a la Hyuga y hace algo!-¡oh por Kami-sama! Juro que mi cara iba a estallar. Todos me estaban mirando, incluso Gaara. Hinata parecía una antorcha mientras me veía incrédula.

-¡Todos sigan con sus cosas que pasa el tiempo!-Sakura me salvo, dentro de todo. Estoy tan avergonzado ¡Maldito Sasuke! Me las va a pagar.

-Creo que estamos en la selva-soltó Sai de repente, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Una selva?-pregunto Rock Lee.

-Si una selva. Ya saben, un lugar lleno de árboles y depredadores dispuestos a comernos mientras dormimos. Donde abundan las serpientes venenosas que nos pueden matar con una simple mordida y los mosquitos que son del tamaño de las cejas de Rock Lee-otra vez todos nos quedamos callados. Sai dijo eso tan tranquilo ¿Cómo rayos hacia Ino para aguantarlo? El silencio fue roto por cuatro llantos bastante sincronizados.

-¡Nos vamos a morir! ¡No quiero morir!

-¡No quiero que mi bebe tenga una niñera mono! ¡No quiero que nazca acá!

-¡Quiero llegar a ser futbolista! ¡Y jugar en la selección japonesa y el Manchester United!

-¡Quiero ir a un Super show*! ¡Ser abogada y casarme!

Gaara, Konohamaru, Hanabi y Matsuri lloraban a moco tendido por lo que Sai había dicho. Hinata y Temari se apresuraron a calmar a sus hermanos, Ino fue con Matsuri y yo fui con Konohamaru.

-No vamos a morir. Nadie va a morir-repetí a quien consideraba mi hermano mientras lo abrazaba.

-Papá no va a descansar hasta encontrarnos-Hina acariciaba el pelo de Hanabi. Con un poco de tiempo se calmaron, menos Gaara. Parecía como si había tenido un ataque de nervios.

-No va a morir nadie Gaara. Vamos a volver a casa-pero él seguía llorando y no paraba de temblar en los brazos de Temari.

-¡¿Ves lo que provocas Sai?!-Kankuro estaba realmente furioso y no era para menos. Gaara había perdido la memoria y aún no sabíamos las consecuencias exactas que tendría por el golpe-¡Quiero matarte!-cuando levanto el puño para propinarle el golpe, Ino se metió en medio de los dos.

-No te acerques a mi novio-puso una mano como barrera-Rarito-oh no, se avecinaba una tormenta.

-¿Rarito?

-Si, rarito ¿Acaso crees que nadie se dio cuenta de que con 19 años todavía no besaste a una chica? Incluso dicen que bateas para el otro lado-la expresión de Kankuro era de sorpresa. Podría hasta decir que…parecía asustado-La futura promesa de arte de Tokio e hijo del magnate Rasa No Sabaku es gay-él se puso pálido y parecía que le costaba respirar. Todos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir ante semejante discusión y sin saber si era bueno intervenir o no.

-Fuiste vos-fue lo que él susurro. La cosa se iba a poner peor porque Temari dejo a Gaara y camino hacia su otro hermano.

-¡Fuiste vos! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¿Ahora que hice?-Sai se puso al lado de Ino, dispuesto a defenderla cuando sea necesario. Solo espero que dejen de discutir.

-No te hagas rubia oxigenada. Fuiste vos quien comenzó los rumores de que mi hermano era gay-baje la mirada ¿Seria posible que Ino fuera quien provoco todo eso?

-¿Qué?-los chicos se acercaron más al lugar donde tenia desarrollo la discusión- Ino…-susurro Sakura mirando incrédula a la su mejor amiga. Ella no podía creerlo, yo tampoco, creo que nadie cabía en su sorpresa.

-¿Y que si fui yo?-incluso Sai miro de mala manera a Ino. El sonido de una fuerte bofetada culmino con el silencio que se había vuelto a formar. La mano de Temari quedo marcada en la blanca mejilla de Ino. Shikamaru se apresuro a acercarse a su novia, porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo que ocurría cuando ella se enojaba.

-¡No tenes una idea de lo que provocaste! ¡Por tu culpa mi hermano es obligado a irse al ejército a fin de año! ¡Por tu culpa lo echaron del equipo de futbol! ¡Por tu culpa fue hostigado todo el año!

-Temari basta-Kankuro trato de hacer que su hermana se callara pero no lo logro. Esta discusión estaba yendo sobre terreno peligroso.

-¿Por qué habrá sido? Ya se porque mi hermano todavía no tuvo una novia ¿Queres saber porque?-sonrío irónica-Porque él no tiene apuro, no es como vos.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Todo el mundo sabe que antes de que Sai te dijera que si vos te besabas con cualquiera ¡Incluso te besaste con Kiba!

-¡Ya basta! ¡A mi no me metan!-grito Kiba. Aunque era muy conocido que en algún momento ellos dos habían sido algo más que amigos. Temari sabia donde golpear cuando estaba enojada.

-¿Te quedaste callada? A cierto, seguro que Sai no sabe nada de eso porque en esa época vivía en China

-¡Basta Temari!-Gaara se acerco a nosotros-No seas así por favor-

-Gaara ¿Te sientes bien?-Sakura corrió hacia él y logro atraparlo cuando se desmayo.

-¡Gaara!- Temari y Kankuro dejaron de lado la discusión y fueron con su hermano. Ino se quedo sola mientras lloraba pero nadie fue a consolarla. Creo que fue de muy mala persona que hubiera hecho eso, supongo que no tenia la más minima idea de lo que había provocado. Probamente esa era la razón por la que, a mitad de año, Kankuro había sido internado luego de sufrir una gran golpiza a la salida del colegio. Dejando de lado eso decidí concentrar toda mi atención en Gaara.

-¿Qué le paso a Gaara?

-De los nervios debió desmayarse. Estaba muy inquieto- Sakura tocaba la cabeza de mi amigo pelirrojo, como buscando algo-Necesito mi mochila-Konohamaru corrió y trajo la mochila de Sakura, que había quedado amarrada en su asiento. De ahí, ella saco una pomada y la coloco en la frente de Gaara. Luego nos pidió a Sasuke y a mí que lo acostáramos en la especie de cama que habían hecho para los heridos-No parece tener alguna fractura en el cráneo pero hay que controlarlo para que esto no pase a peores. Ahora tenemos que organizarnos, comenzó a bajar la temperatura y no sabemos cuando va a oscurecer-

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir?-pregunto Neji.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser dormir con el compañero que nos asignaron en el sorteo. Ya saben, para evitar más conflictos de los que tenemos- de seguro que Sasuke decía eso para no separarse de Sakura, ya tenia algo con que molestarlo. Aunque, pensándolo de esa manera, es mejor que Hinata durmiera conmigo porque me sentiría más seguro, ella estaría más segura a mi lado y alejada de manos pecaminosas que quisieran tocar más que lo debido.

-¡No!-grito Neji. Tan fuerte que probablemente llamo la atención de los depredadores de la zona-¡Ni loco dejo que Hinata-sama duerma con Naruto!-este idiota, ni que yo fuera a hacerle algo malo a la única chica a la que le gusto. No soy tan imbecil.

-Creo que es lo mejor-dijo Karin tratando de evitar una nueva discusión, que a diferencia de la anterior si iba a terminar a los golpes. Hace rato que quiero golpear a Neji-Si cambiamos va a haber muchos problemas con respecto a los nuevos lugares-algunos asistimos mientras otros negaban.

-Vamos a hacerlo de manera democrática-propuso Ten Ten- Votemos-tomo a Neji de la mano-Párate acá y vos Karin ahí. Quienes quieran cambiar se paran atrás de Neji y los que no atrás de Karin-Shion, Sai, Kiba, Toneri, Karui y Rock Lee se pararon detrás de el amargado, mientras que el resto nos paramos detrás de mi prima-Gano quedar de la manera que estábamos-

-Pero…-Neji se iba a quejar otra vez.

-Gano la elección de la mayoría así que te aguantas-Ten Ten dejo su mano en el pecho de Neji e hizo que se callara. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabia que no era buena idea hacer enojar a una mujer tan temperamental como ella, Sakura o Temari.

-Pasemos al otro punto en la lista ¿Qué vamos a comer y tomar?-pregunto Hanabi.

-Busquen sus mochilas y fíjense que hay-respondió Sasuke. Como todo un caballero, deje que Hinata pasara primero. Busque y lo único que encontré fueron los aperitivos y la botella con agua que me había dado mamá antes de partir. Hinata me mostró que tenía dos bolsas de frituras y una botella con agua. Una vez que todos teníamos lo que nos pidieron salimos afuera.

-Hay que racionalizar esto, hasta que encontremos frutas y una fuente no salada de agua ¿Alguna otra cosa?-Vaya, hoy Sasuke había roto su record hablando durante todo el día.

-El fuego-él se levanto, saco un billete y un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió la fogata.

-¿Otra cosa?-entre todos nos miramos y negamos- Bien, ahora hagan lo que se les de la gana-

Konohamaru hablaba con Hanabi mientras dibujaba en la arena, esta era una gran oportunidad para él; Ino estaba sentada bajo un árbol alejada de todos; Kankuro, Temari y Sakura se encontraban con Gaara. El resto charlaba amenamente en pequeños grupos.

-Hinata-ella estaba sentada cerca del océano, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. Aproveche el momento y me senté a su lado.

-Naruto-kun-ella me sonrío y sentí un huracán en mi estomago. Cualquier persona diría mariposas pero lo mío era más fuerte, como si con solo estar a su lado mi corazón se iba a escapar de mi pecho para matarme y su rostro bastara para revivirme-¿Ocurre algo?-de seguro me había quedado mirándola como un bobo…otra vez.

-¿No te molesta tener que dormir conmigo?-genial Naruto, con una pregunta tan inteligente como esa se nota que desbordas inteligencia.

-¿Por qué debería molestarme? Yo se que vos no vas a hacerme daño y mucho menos vas a propasarte. Confío en Naruto-Kun-ahora mi cara debe ser más efectiva que un farol en el mar. Por kami-sama, se me iba a parar el corazón si hacia otro comentario como ese.

-Gracias-con solo decir eso había logrado que mi pecho se llenara de orgullo y el corazón me dejara de funcionar por unos segundos- Es muy lindo lo que acabas de decir-volvimos a intercambiar sonrisas pero mi vista se desvío a Sai. Desde la discusión de Ino con Temari estaba muy callado (más que de costumbre) y pensativo.

-¿Crees que se va a solucionar?-ella también miraba a mi paliducho amigo.

-No lo se Hina-la hice sonrojar, eso me saco una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ino estuvo muy mal esta vez y lo que dijo provoco que la vida de alguien se vuelva un desastre.

-¿Kankuro-sama la perdonara?

-Tampoco lo se. Él ha sufrido mucho este año, bajo las calificaciones y nos alejo a todos-volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

-En Tokio…-volví a mirarla-¿Ya sabrán que no llegamos?

-Espero que no tarden mucho en saberlo.

 _Mientras en algún lugar de Tokio_

-Señor el objetivo ha sido derribado. Al parecer no quedan sobrevivientes.

-Excelente-una persona se paro para mirar por la ventana-Los grandes imperios de Asia pasaran a mi poder-termino de decir con una risa malvada.

 **Fin capitulo. Espero que les halla gustado, perdón por los errores y desde ya les digo que no se cuando voy a volver a actualizar. Por favor, no se pongan pesados.**


	4. Si nos organizamos vivimos todos

_Si nos organizamos vivimos todos_

 _Hello it's me (ni puta idea de escribir en inglés pero la intención es lo que cuenta)_  
 _Por favor ignoren el capítulo anterior dado a que yo no tenía idea de que lo había publicado hasta recién que veía donde me había quedado para así saber desde que punto debo actualizar._  
 _Lo lamento si ofendí a alguien con lo que escribí en el capítulo anterior. No era mi intención, sólo que por esa época no estaba pasando nada bueno en casa: mis papás, mis hermanos, la muerte de mi abuelo y mi enfermedad no me dejaban en paz. Además de la uni y mis atrasos en las materias._  
 _No quiero justificar nada sólo quiero pedir perdón y agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer, comentar, etc, mís historias._  
 _En este momento me salta la vena ELF de mi cora azul pero tomare en cuanta sus sugerencias e ideas que me puedan aportar._  
 _Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo._  
 _Besos y abrazos._  
 _P/d: la mayoría de los capítulos van a estar narrados por Naruto y Hinata, ya que son la pareja principal (me saltó la vena naruhina) Sin embargo el próximo capítulo será narrado desde otra perspectiva para no hacer repetitivo el método de narración._

 _El tema es See you again._

Prov. Hinata.

Uchiha-Kun nos pidió que nos sentemos cerca de la fogata para mantener el calor, ya que parecía que por la noche este lugar perdía el calor asfixiante que resulto bastante molesto.  
Estaba abrazando a Hanabi para que se durmiera. Me gusta la idea de compartir mi lugar para dormir con Naruto pero me deja mal saber que mi hermanita va a dormir lejos de mí, con Konohamaru y la chica que le gusta a Kiba. Me siento mal por no recordar su nombre.  
Sasuke se encargó de repartir la comida y darnos agua. Ino seguía alejada de todos sin embargo, cuando Sai vio que ella temblaba por el frío, se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó. Sin mediar palabras, sólo la puso sobre sus hombros y volvió a acercarse a Kiba.  
Sakura aún controlaba las heridas de los chicos con ayuda de Karin.  
Silencio.  
Sólo silencio.  
Siendo sincera no sabía de qué podíamos hablar. Todos estábamos en shock, supongo que algunos recién caían en lo que pasó y otros aún se negaban a creerlo.  
-Hina-no sé bien en que momento Ten Ten se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado-Tendrías que actuar rápido o perderás-susurró. Ya sabía de lo que hablaba pero preferí ignorar el hecho.  
-No sé de que hablas-también susurre. Conociéndola de seguro hablaba sobre "ese" chico y con un primo sobreprotector orejas biónicas, lo mejor era mantener la discreción.  
-De cierto rubio cara de nabo y bigotes de gato-enrojecí-Lo perderás si no haces algo- si ella supiera lo que pasó a principio de año en un vacío salón de clases. Seguro que gritaría, me regañaría por no contarle y luego me felicitaría.  
-Ten, con todo el respeto del mundo y porque eres mi mejor amiga y te amo, no importa eso ahora. Estamos perdidos en un lugar desconocido, sin adultos, con poca comida y con miedo. Yo le quiero mucho pero no tengo cabeza para hacer algo-ella me miró y luego agachó la cabeza.  
-Tienes razón-por un momento pensé que dejaría el tema por la paz...pero la conozco muy bien y se que ella no se va a rendir. No por nada es la novia o que se yo de Neji- Pero cuando volvamos a Tokio voy a hacer que ese maldito mocoso come mocos pise el suelo que tu pisas muajajaja-su intento de risa malvada llamó la atención de Lee.  
-¡Ten Ten tu llama de la juventud está más encendida que nunca!-a este paso la situación era tan bizarra que no sabía si reír o llorar.  
Miré al otro lado de la playa, buscando a Naruto y lo encontré. Justo al lado de Shion y en el momento en el que él se quitaba la campera y se la ponía en los hombros.  
-"Yo tengo frío. Abrígame Naruto-kun, dame el calor de tu corazón"-imitó Ten Ten con tono meloso y de bebé para que sólo yo escuchara-Zorra ¿Tenes frío? Hacete un abrigo con la arena y las algas del borde de la playa o tirate al fondo del océano y ahógate por favor. Para terminar, aléjate del chico de mi amiga-completó fingiendo que lanzaba una flecha hacía la susodicha.  
-¿M-mi c-chico?-genial Hinata, cuando te queres ver cool te sale lo tartamuda-Naruto no es mi chico-  
-Pero algún día lo será. Como que me llamó como me llamo que él se casara algún día contigo-colocó su mano sobre mi hombro-Pero eso será después de que deje su etapa de comemocos idiota-comencé a reír de nuevo. Kami-Sama sabe lo agradecida que estoy porque me pusiera una persona como ella en mi camino. Creo que no me va alcanzar la vida para agradecer todo lo que ha hecho y se que hará por mí.  
-Gracias-me miró con ternura y revolvió mi cabello.  
-Eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verte triste-el frío empezó a colar mis huesos. Digamos que mi ropa no ayudaba demasiado: un pantalón corto, medias bucaneras negras, zapatillas y una musculosa blanca sobre la que tenía una camisa mangas cortas azul. Vestuario elegido por Hanabi.  
Sentí calor de nuevo con una fragancia bastante conocida. Es una de las ventajas de que uno de tus mejores amigos sea un forever alone: te da su campera cuando hace un frío increíble y tu crush ni te pela. O como en mi caso no me da ni la hora...si supiéramos que hora es aquí.  
-Gracias Shino-de alguna manera me acomode con Ten Ten para que nos cubrieramos con la chaqueta de Neji y pudieramos tapar a Hanabi y nuestras piernas con la de Shino.  
-Kiba es un maldito traidor enamorado-susurró mi amiga. La chamarra de Kiba era mucho más calentita pero él se la dio a la chica que le gusta...creo que se llama Takami. A partir de mañana tengo que conocer a esa chica para saber si es buena para mi amigo perruno.  
Y cuando volvamos a Tokio debo conseguirle una cita a Shino.  
-¿Qué tal si cantamos una canción?- preguntó Sakura. Gracias a Dios alguien tuvo una idea para cortar este clima tan tenso que quedó luego de la discusión de Temari-Ino.  
-Es una buena manera de mantener nuestra llama de la juventud encendida-a todos les gustó la idea pero nadie proponía un tema. De la nada Sasuke comienza a cantar:

H _a sido un largo día, sin ti mi. amigo_

Y Naruto lo siguió  
 _Y te voy a decir todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo_

Ino, Sakura, Temari y Ten Ten:  
 _Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde empezamos_

Para cuando comenzó está parte ya cantabamos todos:  
 _Oh, te voy a contar todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo_  
 _Cuando te vea otra vez_

Los encargados del rap fueron Kiba, Shino y Lee...quien tenía su llama muy encendida.

 _Maldita sea, que conocía_  
 _Todos los planos volamos_  
 _Las cosas buenas que estado a través de_  
 _Eso estaría parado aquí hablando con usted_  
 _Bout otro camino_  
 _Sé que nosotros hayamos amado a salir a la carretera y reír_  
 _Pero algo me decía que no iba a durar_  
 _Tuvo que cambiar hasta mirar cosas diferentes ver el panorama completo_  
 _Esos eran los días_  
 _El trabajo duro paga para siempre_  
 _Ahora que te veo en un lugar mejor_

Nos abrazamos a la persona que teníamos más cerca para poder así llorar sin miedo. Incluso Toneri fue abrazado.

 _¿Cómo no hablar de la familia cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?_  
 _Todo lo que me fui a través de ustedes estaban de pie a mi lado_  
 _Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje_

Puede que el avión se estrellara pero nosotros estamos vivos y nos tenemos los unos a los otros.  
Y creo que no necesitamos nada más mientras estemos aquí...claro que solo en el plano sentimental.

 _Ha sido un largo día, sin ti mi amigo_  
 _Y te voy a decir todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo_  
 _Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde empezamos_  
 _Oh, te voy a contar todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo_  
 _Cuando te vea otra vez_

Nuestro último curso.  
¿Quién lo diría? Hice tantas cosas durante el año que creía imposibles y como todo adolescente me enfrente a "grandes" batallas que comparadas con esta parecen tan pequeñas.  
Cada logro, cada satisfacción que pude lograr se reduce a nada con respecto a esto.  
Nadie lo esperaba y creo que eso lo hace "más emocionante". Claro que si me dan a elegir entre este lugar y nuestro hotel, elijo el hotel pero con los chicos unidos,justo como estamos ahora. Omitiendo el escándalo de Ino y Temari que se que se va a solucionar.  
Quiero creer que si nos pasa esto es porque está en una especie de plan escrito por Kami-Sama y que tiene un propósito.  
Sólo espero que podamos resistir todo esto.

 _En primer lugar, tanto de salir de su manera_  
 _Y el ambiente se siente fuerte_  
 _Y lo que es pequeño se dirigió a una amistad_  
 _Una amistad se convirtió en un vínculo_  
 _Y ese vínculo nunca se romperá_  
 _El amor nunca se perderá_  
 _Y cuando la hermandad son lo primero_  
 _Entonces la línea nunca se cruzará_  
 _Establecido por nuestra cuenta_  
 _Cuando esa línea tuvo que ser dibujado_  
 _Y esa línea es lo alcanzamos_  
 _Así que acuérdate de mí cuando me haya ido_

A mí alrededor todos estaban unidos. Sai fue con Ino y la abrazó pese a que estaba enojado con ella no la dejaba de cuidar.  
Ya no hay palabras para describir esto, esta unión increíble que se está formando. Llamenlo supervivencia, yo lo llamaré amistad.

 _¿Cómo no hablar de la familia cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?_  
 _Todo lo que me fui a través de ustedes estaban de pie a mi lado_  
 _Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje_

Este sería el último viaje.  
Todos lo saben.  
Yo lo sé.  
Cada uno tomará caminos separados luego de esto.  
Nos graduaremos de la escuela secundaria, iremos a la universidad, sentiremos la presión de la misma, pasaremos días sin dormir cuestionando nuestra existencia, nos recibiremos, conseguiremos trabajo, una casa, un auto, un marido/una esposa, hijos y una vida con un gran porcentaje de mediocridad.

 _Así que deja que la luz a guiar a su manera, sí_  
 _Mantenga todos los recuerdos a medida que avanza_  
 _Y cada camino te lleve_  
 _Siempre te llevará a casa_

Eso pensaba de la vida hasta que hablé con papá. Hasta que los conocí a ellos y me enamoré de uno de mis amigos.  
Ahora tengo otra perspectiva.  
Creo que mi visión se cumplirá en una parte.  
Pero que cada uno elige como vivir su vida.  
Y ahora la vivimos un paso a la vez.  
Con amor, amistad y un viaje de por lo más extraño.

 _Ha sido un largo día, sin ti mi amigo_  
 _Y te voy a decir todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo_  
 _Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde empezamos_  
 _Oh, te voy a contar todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo_  
 _Cuando te vea otra vez_

Cuando terminamos de cantar todos dejamos salir lo que teníamos dentro. Los que tenían pareja brindaron sus "Te amo" a sus amores, me hermana me dijo que me quería y los amigos también se demostraban cariño.

 **Fin del capítulo. Perdón por la demora.**  
 **Espero que les guste.**  
 **Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
